Bon Noel Cher Fantome
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Merry Christmas my dears, this is not a story for fans of Raoul, but it is my Christmas present for all of you who love EC fics.
1. Prologue

_**Bon Noel dear Phans.**_

_**This is a Christmas phic which I hope all you EC phans like. The characters are OOC but please don't let that bother you.**_

_**Now, let the Show begin...**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Erik furiously wiped away the last trace of his tears- Why? Why had his Angel betrayed him in such a way? Giving her hand to that ridiculous aristocrat, he'd hoped that she had more sense than that- he'd heard rumours about that young fellow and he was not going to sit back and allow Christine to become the latest in as long line of poor girls who's hopes and dreams were dashed by that fop.

* * *

_**Short I know, but this is just the prologue. The chapters will be longer I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Until then, I remain.**_

_**MV.  
**_


	2. A Question Of How

_**Two chapters in one day, I'm on fire with this one.**_

_**Note: this is a Gerik story though there are aspects of Leroux and Kay involved.**_

_**now, on with the show...

* * *

**_

_**A Question Of How**_

Christine Daae looked at the necklace that Raoul had given her. It was overly elaborate; too gaudy to be beautiful- did he think she was _so_ different to how she had been in their childhood; or worse, Carlotta?

In the two month since he'd proposed to her he had inundated her with gaudy trinkets. It had been the same amount of time since she had heard from the poor man she had come to think of as _her Phantom._

It dawned on her, out of the blue, that she didn't know his name- surely he had one, but who would know it? How could she find out?

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Madame Giry frowned as Erik told her what he knew of the Vicompte de Chagny.

"Of course Antionette" his gold eye bored into her grey ones. "Why do you think Marie Ducat insisted on naming her child Raoul- even though it isn't born yet?"

"You saw them together?"

Erik nodded. "The day before he arrived as Patron"

Madame Giry thought for a moment. "I thought that poor Marie looked somewhat put out when he passed her, and now he's moved on to Christine"

Erik, not trusting himself to speak, nodded gravely.

* * *

Ayesha was lying in her Erik's favoured chair- he hadn't been the same since he had brought that female into their home. He wouldn't play his music for her so much, and when he did he ignored her- or sometimes scolded her for interrupting him. She decided that she would bring the female back to her Erik. The question was, how?

* * *

**_There we go. let me know what you think._**


	3. A Revelation Or Two

_**Bon Jour Mes amis.**_

_**What can I say at present apart from...**_

_**On with the show...

* * *

**_

_**A Revelation Or Two**_

Raoul sat in his drawing room sketching a design for a dress that he would have Christine wear for the New Years Masquerade. Ladies fashion was something of a hobby of his- not that he told anyone. The way to win a lady was to spoil her, treat her like the most precious jewel ever formed. He had advantages this time that he hadn't with any of the others- their childhood relationship and her fear of the _Phantom of the Opera_, pah- there was no such thing, still if it helped him get what he wanted…

* * *

Meg and Christine walked through Paris, Christmas was less than a month away and it was time for them to start shopping. The two performers had separated earlier so they could buy for each other. They were walking past a curiosity shop when she spotted it. The perfect gift for _him._

"Meg, look"

The blonde looked at the window display and smiled at her friend. "Why that?"

"I think it would make the perfect gift for my music teacher"

"You never bought him a gift before" she pointed out.

"I hadn't actually met him before" the Soprano countered. "I used to think he was an actual Angel"

"What is he then?"

"The Opera Ghost" she muttered- Meg frowned.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't overreact now" Christine put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "He's the Phantom of the Opera"

To her surprise Meg laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me"

"You knew?"

"Of course- Mama was the one who brought him to the Opera House when he was a boy."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, only once and he was wearing a mask"

"I've seen him without it"

"And?" the blonde was fishing for details.

"I was terrified, at first, but over time I've realized that looks aren't everything. It's what's inside that counts."

And with that the Soprano and the Prima Ballerina entered the curiosity shop leaving a shadow to revel in this new piece of information.

* * *

_**There we go, let me know what you think.**_


End file.
